Clash of Fire and Ice
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Snow Miser Hidan and Heat Miser Kakuzu were always enemies due to their elements, but chaos strikes when the border is crossed between their realms concerning their stubborn female protege's. When lust emerges how will the misers cope with the shock, not to mention their own personal lewd intentions. Rated: MA for language, lemons/smut, yaoi and yuri.
1. Never cross the border!

**Hope everyone likes this change of pace, not going to be a long story but it's been in my head forever! Hope to see some reviews.**

**Don't worry, there will be Hidan/Kakuzu yaoi in this naturally**

* * *

The weather isn't simply caused by nature as many humans may think, oh no, they are controlled by supernatural sources beyond our comprehension. The main two elements that are in constant inner turmoil, and living side by side in the upper atmosphere with only a single line of clouds separating the two ironically, is Fire and Ice…or rather….the Misers~

*Snow Miser, also goes by the name Hidan, was a foul mouthed being with fair skin, slicked back snow-white hair with a silver shine to it; his body was fairly muscular with smooth flawless skin like ice sculptures themselves.

He wore no shirt, only a pale gray cloak of fur draped across his shoulders and down his back; low-cut, tight, dark blue jeans and navy boots. The main eye-catcher was his amethyst colored eyes; he chose this color himself to make him stand out among his ancestors….not to mention enhancing his devilish charm as if he needed it.

Lastly, the silver necklace sparkling like a diamond on his chest to symbolize his loyalty to his master….his creator….whom he called Jashin-sama.

Hidan was in control of winter and autumn and did his duties fairly well, aside from constantly fighting with his enemy.

* * *

*Heat Miser, whom goes by the name Kakuzu, was a greedy, irritable being who was very tall and had dark skin from the sun's rays. His hair was long and dark as if burnt from his own fire; his huge masculine body was adorned with black stitches and his attire consists of a dark green muscle tank, dark brown cargo pants and combat boots. Almost like a military human you could say.

His eyes were terrifying, emerald iris and ruby sclera, very intimidating to say the least as his deep baritone voice. His creator was long since gone from this world and followed proudly in his footsteps, and like his master, he too created his own protégé as did his nemesis.

First rule among both Misers' for their underlings is NEVER to cross the border~

*Among the crystal ice palace, the woman could hear her master arguing on the Shard-line with Kakuzu…again….and it was getting old…not to mention making her current headache WORSE.

She sighed and trudged downstairs, glaring for what it's worth at her master before throwing a snowball at his head.

Hidan went wide-eyed staring at the hologram of Kakuzu, who merely was giving him an evil grin from the snowball attached to his head, before turning his head, "What the fuck was that about Glacvia!?"

Another snowball but in the face this time as Kakuzu roared with laughter on the other line, "Can't keep your student under ice can you?" "Shut up fucking hothead!" He turned to his student and proceeded, "You come back here…and….don't you give me the fucking cold shoulder woman!"

Glacvia purposely jutted out the snowy ice on her shoulder with a snort before stomping back upstairs and slamming the door to her room.

Before Kakuzu could make a comeback on the phone his own pupil set his pants leg on fire and made him roar in anger trying to put it out as it was Hidan's turn to laugh but couldn't retort since the Heat miser hung-up.

"That fucking bastard! I had the perfect comeback!"

Hidan sighed and slammed the phone receiver down before stomping upstairs into his student's room, "What the fuck was that embarrassing me when I'm on the fucking phone…..Glacvia?"

His pupil was curled up under the snow-white fur blankets on her bed with a small ice block against her temple. He sat next to her and murmured gently rubbing the back of her neck, "Aww, why didn't my little sugarplum tell me she had a fucking headache?"

The woman groaned, "You don't listen to me when you're bitching at Kakuzu, I swear for enemies you two don't act like it."

A thin brow arched, "How's that?" "You two call each other as least every other day master! What nemesis does that!?" "Hey!? We fucking insult each other and it gives me something to look forward to aside from hurling giant ice spears into his domain." "….It's still stupid."

Hidan huffed and stood up, "Just get some rest sugarplum, I'll fetch you when supper is ready."

* * *

*Kakuzu too slammed his receiver down and glared at his student, who just merely had an irritated look but with a hint of an evil smirk too.

"What was the meaning of that!?" The teen rolled her eyes, "I'm sick of hearing you two argue like an old married couple! I was trying to work on some fireball techniques in QUIET."

Her master just rubbed his temples in aggravation, "Damn it Emberlex, of all the things you could've done to get my attention you could've just unhooked the hotline."

The teen blushed a bit before mumbling, "That's not near as fun as making you angry~" "What did you say?" "Nothing master…um….let's go get supper ready. I want something spicy today!"

*Glacvia was beyond irritated again at supper, her headache was returning just because her master insisted on telling her….again for the hundredth time….why to never cross the border and interact with the flamer's.

_They can't be all that bad? It's just the Heat Miser and his female student….there's no one else so why make such a big deal about it. Why are we enemies in the first place, just because we're different?_

"Master….can you make me a sister or boyfriend?" Hidan choked on his drink stuttering, "Why!? You don't find my fucking company pleasant?"

The woman fiddled with her food muttering, "I'm just lonely."

Hidan hated to see his precious sugarplum upset, but he couldn't create another like her. Only one pupil is to be made by law…even though he technically defied that law but he couldn't risk exposing the truth about his Glacvia. If the Heat Miser found out….he would surely make him suffer and call Father Nature to make him give her up.

Fiddling with his necklace he sighed; he didn't see his student as a lover but sometimes he wished they could be if the secret did get exposed, then it wouldn't matter.

It's not like he was banned from getting intimate with his student but, it just didn't go anything for them both so they left it at that. Mentor and student, but mostly best friends were their connection.

"I wish I could sugarplum, and I'm fucking sorry for snapping at you earlier." "It's ok." He watched with a frown as she got up and began to leave, "Where are you going?" "Just going for a walk to relax."

*"What's wrong my spitfire? You've barely touched your food and it's your favorite."

Emberlex sighed but did smirk at her nickname from her master, he was more like a father to her than anything from the way he treated her. That was their relation, father and daughter, and surprisingly a lot alike with both attitude and fighting skills.

"I'm just bored…..can't you make me someone to hang out with!?"

Kakuzu groaned, "We've been over this Emberlex, I cannot create anyone for a long time." "How long! You always tell me that but you never give me a number master!"

The miser kept his serene expression and remained quiet; that was the trouble with his student; she asked too many questions about this subject and wasn't going to drop it. Very stubborn to be sure.

_I wish I could tell you the truth my spitfire, but I can't. You might be taken from me if I did….I can't risk Hidan or Father Nature finding out how I created you._

"Emberlex, when and if the time comes I'll tell you. I promise."

The teen pouted but nodded, her master never promised anything if he didn't intend to keep it so let it slide again. Letting out a heavy sigh she left the table and began going outside, "Going to get some fresh air."

* * *

*Glacvia took many deep breaths before peeking over the heap of snow in front of her, "There's the border."

She's seen it once or twice from a distance but never this close and it was so pretty. A lovely sheen with light pinks and blues separating the two realms; you could even see the fire realm on the other side.

"I wonder what heat feels like?"

She carefully made her way to the edge, looking around for any signs of danger before stretching out her leg and quickly touching the borderline before repeating it many times before hopping over into the fire realm.

*Emberlex watched the snow floating down on the other side of the border, liking at how it resembled ash from the volcano except much prettier and cleaner.

She jumped from her seated position upon hearing a trap being sprung, furrowing her brows together she ran at top speed to find out what happened. Her master set traps just in case of intruders but who would even consider coming over here!?

The teen's mouth dropped seeing a young woman clutching her arm in pain and trying to dodge to the searing hot tendrils that emerged from the ground.

Emberlex wasn't sure what to do but judging from the bad burn on her forearm those things could kill her from being of the ice realm, the teen acted on impulse and commanded the tendrils to retreat…which they did of course before turning to the woman.

_She's so….different!_

* * *

She could already sense her master coming so grabbed the rope from her knapsack and quickly tying the woman up so she couldn't escape….if she let her go….she shuddered to think what her master would do.

Luckily her rope was only lukewarm so no damage was done to the woman's skin, but that burn was very ugly. What surprised the teen was that the woman was scared…..and more importantly….she could feel her heart racing. The teen was gifted that way, anything relating to heat so could sense/feel it, a heart was no different.

_She has a heart? How's that possible, Kakuzu said icemakers didn't have one._

"Snow." The teen titled her head questionably, "Snow?" "I..I need snow for my arm….it'll heal me." The fiery teen wondered if this was a trap but judging from how frail she looked because of this severe burn, highly doubt it.

Warily reaching out across the border into the cold the teen swiped at the snow and managed to get a big clump onto the woman's arm.

"Wow that feels weird!" Her hand was tingly and steaming slightly before she rested her hand onto the ground to return the temperature to normal.

Emberlex watched with widened eyes at the wound healing from the snow absorbing into the soft flesh, amazed from how quickly too before leaning closer.

The woman trembled and leaned back, even more so when the teen kept ogling her and was practically right on top of her.

_Her eyes are like a glistening blue river, sparkly plump pale pink lips, her hair is colored like a soft white cloud aside from the pale blue and pink streaks adorning it; surprising coming from the ice realm. _

_Smooth skin from the looks of it, this fitted one-strap royal blue dress looks so good on her…I like the slit going to her upper thigh….the knee-high white boots are so cool too. I need a pair in black._

_She's so adorable._

Grinning from ear to ear, Emberlex whispered so softly into the woman's ear right before her master showed up, "I'm going to keep you~"

**TBC:**


	2. Heartbeats Unite

The woman wasn't sure what to make of that statement….not at all.

_What does she mean keep me!? She better not mean as a pet or slave!_

She couldn't dwell on that any longer when a gruff voice growled smugly, "Well, what do we have here?"

Glancing up she saw her master's enemy and he looked much more terrifying in person than on the hologram during the phone calls. Gulping softly she gasped when he motioned for the brunette to step aside before snatching her up by the rope that was encasing her sneering; "This is too perfect. I can't wait to see Hidan's face when I show him your dead body."

*Hearing that remark the teen snapped, "No fucking way master!" Kakuzu raised both dark brows in surprise from the sudden outburst, "Why not? You know the rules on what happens to intruders from the icemakers."

The teen growled low to show she meant business, "Why not keep her prisoner? Have you not taught me the best way to get revenge on your enemies is to acquire their weak spot? She's perfect to get the snow miser to do what you want."

The miser just smirked….he had already came to that conclusion but wanted to test his protégé to see what she would do; not to mention the awkwardness of finding her practically straddling the woman when he arrived.

"Very well, but keep her under constant surveillance and put her in the dungeon."

Again, the brunette denied, "I will, but we can't keep her there since the temperature is too hot for her body to handle."

Kakuzu growled irritably, "How would you know this?" "I've seen it; one of your traps grabbed her arm and severely burned it."

Glancing at the woman he shook his head, "There's nothing there." "She got some snow to heal her wound." "And you let her my dear student?"

Whenever the heat miser called her dear she knew he was even more pissed than he was letting on, but that didn't intimidate her though.

"Just give her to me and I'll take her to a room with the lowest temperature as her prison. Alright master?"

Kakuzu didn't know what to make of this behavior, yes his student was hot-headed like himself but it seemed she had an ulterior motive in mind the little sneak.

_Well, whatever it is it can't be that bad for her to be this persistent. _

Without a word he dropped the woman onto the ground and stormed back to his castle to call a certain snow miser about this wondrous event.

* * *

*The teen mentally fist pumped for joy as she hurled the woman's body over her shoulder and eagerly ran to her destination….they would have plenty to talk about.

The woman's sapphire orbs widened in surprise being brought to a small bedroom and whispered when the teen asked, "How's the weather?"

She tried not to giggle but a small one did escape her lips that the brunette didn't miss, "It's tolerable surprisingly."

The fiery teen set her gently down on the bed and removed her confinement, but giving her a dark glare not to try anything to escape.

*The woman recoiled just a bit from that glare, it was obvious she was not to retaliate and yet…she wasn't really scared anymore….maybe it had to do with the teen not meaning her any harm. She doubted it though but decided to play along as the teen carefully coiled the rope enough to fit in her backpack.

_She's really pretty…with a cute charm I admit._

Her hair was short and cropped, rather wild looking. It was brown with blonde highlighted tips, even a touch of bright red with her bangs. Nice smooth tanned skin and large chocolate brown eyes. Her body was lithe and taught, heavily busted, and a mischievous smirk playing on her lips. Her lips looked like the shade of caramel with a glisten to them.

She wore a dark red fitted turtleneck shirt with cut off sleeves, her breasts seems to be supported by a sports bra underneath, black short shorts with red lining and stitching, black fingerless leather gloves and combat boots.

_Really cute…she doesn't seem like an evil hothead like Hidan said so far._

"Now, let's start off with an introduction followed by you answering all my questions."

The woman scowled and crossed her arms. _Great…she's bossy._

* * *

"What's with that look?" "I don't take orders." "I'm not giving you a damn order woman!" "Sounds like it you hothead."

The teen stomped closer and growled, "Don't get on my bad side unless you want me to treat you like a prisoner should be. I'm doing you a favor if you haven't noticed bitch."

The woman pursed her lips and stood up to slap the teen, "I'm not a bitch!" Emberlex was stunned for a moment and the hand slap to her cheek felt weird.

_It's a tingly sting….interesting. _

The brunette chuckled darkly before attacking the woman onto the bed, her physical strength much stronger than the woman's as she tied her wrists to the headboard before sitting upright straddling the icemaker's lower half.

"Tsk..tsk…we're off to a bad start already? Now, let's try this again. My name is Emberlex…what's yours?"

The woman narrowed her gaze but answered all the same due to her predicament, "Glacvia." "Pretty~ now for my questions. First of all, how do you possess a heartbeat?" "Really?" "Don't start."

The woman sighed, "I'm not trying to start a fight; it's just what brought this up?" The teen rubbed the back of her head with a cute pout, "Well you see, when you crossed the border and I caught you I sensed your heartbeat. I've always been told icemakers don't have hearts due to their cold nature and they don't feel anything."

"No, I do have a heartbeat like anyone here and on earth…my master does too. I've been told something similar too about you flamers."

The teen nodded and smirked, "What about us were you told?" "Um….that flamers hearts were burnt up and turned to ash from the heat in this realm. Your fiery tempers ruled your very beings anyway so there was no need for a heart too."

Emberlex snorted, "That's a load of crap…feel!" The woman tense when the teen pressed her chest against her confined hands but indeed there was a heartbeat, "Now your turn~"

* * *

The woman gasped when the warm hand rested on her chest, the teen feeling for certain the woman did indeed have a heart. "We've been lied to…I wonder why those bastards did that?" "I honestly have no clue if it's important or not….unless our masters and their ancestors just hated each other that much to make up stuff."

"You have a point, but for now that's all I'm going to ask you; however, I do want to tell you something~" The woman's eyes grew wide when the teen leaned closer with a whisper, "I'm going to keep you as I've said before~"

That remark was still nerve breaking as the woman tried to sink into the covers as the teen leaned in too close for her comfort, gently gripping the woman's face on her chin before warily pressing their lips together.

The tingling sensation surprised them both, but the flamer thoroughly was addicted to it now and kept going. She molded their lips together passionately, the woman weakly whimpering and trying to get away only to part her mouth for some air as the teen took that moment to glide her warm tongue into the chilly cavern.

Glacvia gasped from the extra strong sensation and timidly pressed her tongue back against the other's…..quite enjoying this feeling even more.

When the brunette pulled back, she suckled on the woman's lower lip before purring, "I don't know about you, but I want more~"

Emberlex slowly began removing the icemaker's clothes, grinning at the slight pink blush spreading across her cheeks and nervously biting her lip.

The soon naked body was so lovely the teen eagerly removed her own clothes before affectionately stroking the smooth cool body beneath her and kissed the woman's neck.

Glacvia gasped and the brunette's kissed and touches seemed to become more hotter and felt each touch sting even more. It felt like an ice burn but it wasn't due to the heat….each searing touch and kissed creating a little steam from both their bodies with each contact.

Her whole body was quivering, with need and resistance, but shook her head no when the flamer kissed down her thighs and spread her legs, "Don't deny it, you want this Glacvia~"

* * *

The woman did indeed deny it all for what it was worth, crying out when she felt hot air being blown on her clit and arching her back when the hot mouth connected with it.

"Ah..ah…no…Emberlex please…."

The brunette moaned heatedly from the pleading of her icemaker, gently rolling her tongue back and forth with more tender sucks to the sensitive area and holding the writhing body down to her best ability.

"I…I can't….no more….."

Chuckling softly the brunette reached up to play with her breasts with one hand before relishing the small cry of release from the icemaker and the bucking hips.

When her movements eased up the flamer licked her lips with a seductive grin and positioned her own aching need against the woman's, slowly grinding her lower regions and softly moaning along with her snow angel.

_Snow angel….that suits her just fine~_

Gently gasping the teen watched the steam building up even more from the friction of both their blossoms before she embraced the woman and began heatedly kissing her again.

She felt her release coming and quickened up the pace, trying to fight back her orgasm from coming too soon until she couldn't hold it back any longer.

They both softly cried out in unison before completely collapsing, trying to regain their breaths when the brunette smirked, "That was so _hot_~"

The woman was in shock and a little upset to what just happened, especially with the enemy no less and giving into it so easily after just meeting this damn fiery teen…..and yet, it's been a long time since someone made her feel so relaxed and euphoric. At least the teen wasn't brutal and wanted her to enjoy herself and that was a plus, so maybe…..

The woman giggled and nodded, "No it wasn't hot…..it was _cool_~"

* * *

*The heat miser was giddy, he was waiting for the loud mouth to pick up and when he did he couldn't' contain his evil grin, "What the fuck do you want now firedick!?"

Kakuzu replied smoothly, "Are you by any chance missing something important?" Hidan's amethyst orbs narrowed dangerously, "What do you fucking mean?" "Just as I asked, is something or….someone….missing from your realm?"

The look of dread on the snow miser's face made Kakuzu's insides flutter like newborn flames, the idiot dropping the receiver and yelling for his student….but she would never come since she wasn't there.

*Hidan couldn't sense her presence at all, if she was anywhere in the ice realm he could sense her but she was gone without a trace. The only explanation….she was in another realm and the only one was…..fuck.

He stormed back inside and demanded, "What the fuck have you done to her!?" "Nothing yet my little snow cone~ I have some propositions for you if you want her back." "Not fucking interested." "Really? So you don't mind having your pupil suffer her death by flames?"

Hidan gritted his teeth and tightened his fist seething, "If you harm a fucking hair on her I will come over there and destroy you….permanently…..no matter what Father Nature says."

Kakuzu smirked, "Then meet me at the border tomorrow and I'll inform you of my payments~"

With that said they hung up and the heat miser stretched and grinned, "What a fortuitous day."

He then headed towards where Emberlex took the prisoner before opening the door, only to find….steam?

He just fluttered his eyes for a moment as the steam evaporated quickly enough to reveal the most disturbing sight he's ever seen.

His pupil obviously had just gotten intimate with the icemaker and when she glanced his way her face turned completely red with her mouth hanging open with the expression, "Oh shit!" written across her face.

Standing rigid on the spot he made no movement yet since he wanted to literally burn this image from his mind before muttering dangerously,

"Emberlex…explain."

**TBC: **


	3. Call from Father Nature

The teen's mind was racing with the many things she could do or say right now, but from the livid expression on his face…she was doomed no matter what.

Before she could even mention explaining herself the miser just stomped over and jerked her off the woman, grabbing the sheet and thrusting it against her in means to cover up snarling, "I'll deal with you later."

Turning to the woman, who was nervously biting her lower lip in fear, she yelped when his searing hot hands grabbed her wrists, actually turning the rope into ash until the brunette snapped and tried to stop him, "Don't you dare hurt my Snow angel, she didn't do anything wrong master! Punish _me_! I'm the one who advanced on her!"

Kakuzu robotically turned to his student and growled, "Snow angel? You actually nicknamed the icemaker!?" Emberlex glared right back with equal ferocity, "Yes I did! She's mine!"

Releasing the woman he towered over the teen snarling, "Have you completely lost your senses!? You're both women and she's an icemaker!" "OH, so you can have the hots for the same sex and element but not me!? Bullshit!"

Kakuzu didn't know what to say to that remark, instead he attempted to calm down and bitterly muttered, "Get her dressed and out of my realm in the morning."

* * *

*The miser didn't know what to do…this changed everything. He couldn't blackmail Hidan into getting what he wants from the zealot and….and…..

_I DON'T have a thing for Hidan! That foul-mouthed lunatic is nothing but a nuisance….damn it Emberlex for making me doubt my senses. _

That night, the heat miser couldn't sleep; his student's words kept ringing in his mind and woke up during the night panting.

Groggily sitting up he wiped his brow murmuring, "A dream….nothing more." The images in his head were too overwhelming to go back to sleep though, such an erotic one at that….but why _him._

_Why did it have to be Hidan writhing beneath me, begging and moaning like a needy slut for me to fuck him until he melted!? Damn….it must be true. No, I refuse…not to mention…what would MY mentor say if he found out!? _

He actually shuddered at the thought but left it alone, finally drifting back to sleep and trying to think of the best way to handle the snow miser in the morning.

*Hidan was a nervous wreck, pacing in the snow at the border since the crack of dawn waiting for his student to return. He had nightmares all night about what they could've done to his precious sugarplum. The worst one was the heat miser raping her.

_If he fucking touched her like that in any way I'll turn his dick into an icicle and shatter it to pieces!_

"You looked miffed Hidan."

The snowmiser whipped around to see his nemesis actually standing in the snow…which was already melted away from his feet…and his student was standing next to him with an ashamed look…but the hothead student was brooding like no tomorrow.

"Took you fucking long enough…..now keep your end of the deal."

The miser justed grunted bitterly, "My plans have changed Hidan, I'll give you your pupil under one condition." Hidan stood his ground….icing it over at that….before grumbling, "What?"

* * *

"She never comes never my border or my student again."

Hidan arched a brow and glanced at the two girls, who both were blushing as he nodded. He hugged his student close when she was shoved towards him, healing the burns on her wrists as he watched the two hotheads leave.

He didn't say a word until he was back in his palace before yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!? HE FUCKING BRIBES ME BUT THEN JUST GIVES YOU UP WITHOUT HUMILIATING ME!? WHAT HAPPENED GLACVIA!?"

The woman just sniffed, a few tears fell down her cheeks as she murmured, "I'm sorry." The zealot softened his expression and tried to calm down, "I'm not fucking blaming you….well I am a little but still…..WHY did you cross the border AND what happened!?"

"I just wanted to know what heat felt like but I fell into a trap and then got caught. Emberlex saved me from the trap and let me heal….then Kakuzu made her lock me up but she gave me a bedroom with a tolerable temperature…."

Hidan furrowed his brows when she blushed again and he clicked his tongue, "And~ what happened?"

"Well…..we talked and then….um…..nothing too bad."

Hidan was about to explode and she knew it so finally let out a heavy sigh before blurting out, "WE MADE OUT THEN HAD SEX!" before running like mad to her room and locking it.

Hidan's mouth literally dropped….to shocked to say anything…..yet.

_They had a fucking fling!? Is that why Kakuzu let her off the hook…..did he find out!? Oh fuck!_

Stomping upstairs he kicked down the door and just threw his arms up in the air, "Why!? Why of all the females and males in the world you let your first time get taken by a flamer's. Do you have any fucking idea how serious this is!?"

Glacvia threw up her hands too in aggravation, "What's so bad that's going to happen!? It's not forbidden we can't get with the opposite element! I didn't mean for it to happen but it did master!"

He sat on the bed and held her hand, "You crossing the border IS forbidden sugarplum! Now to make things fucking worse you mated with a flamer! This IS a fucking big deal."

"I don't understand…..I know we weren't supposed to go but _you've_ done it."

"I was on business with Father Nature remember?" "Oh that's right, so…what happens now?"

Hidan shrugged and heard the phone ring, murmuring he'd be back in a minute as he answered it.

* * *

*He took a seat and muttered, "Hello."

"Greetings Hidan. **It's been a while."**

Hidan gulped when he saw the hologram and stuttered, "F-Father Nature….why are you calling so fucking early?"

The green haired man just frowned a bit, "**You **_**know**_** why Hidan.** We would've called when it happened but thought we might've made a mistake….now we know for certain. **You and your pupil need to attend a council meeting in my realm. **We'll pick you up at noon."

Hidan stiffly nodded his head, "Fine."

After he hung up the phone he was almost in tears….his student might be taken away now….

_He'll know her secret now when he sees her personally and there's no escaping it…..fuck! _

*Kakuzu was sulking in his comfy chair….Emberlex frowning at how gloomy he looked but she couldn't blame him after what happened.

She let a single tear fall in sorrow, even though it sizzled up after it came from her eye murmuring, "It's all my fault…I didn't know this would happen."

Kakuzu heard her but said nothing, there wasn't anything he could do now except go to the meeting.

_It's all over…..my spitfire will be taken once they found out the truth about her…..I should've been more careful and thrown that icemaker back into her own territory. Damn my greed! How will Father Nature Zetsu handle this situation?_

**TBC:**

**Next time, you'll get to see Hidan's and Kakuzu's masters before they retired LOL**


	4. The Final Decision

They all waited with dread for the portal from Father Nature to appear at the border of the misers realms. None could utter a word, two dark glares between Hidan and Kakuzu was called for but it didn't happen.

The two students glanced at each other with frowns, both holding their breath when the rainbow colored portal finally emerged at noon. As they slowly trudged forward to find out their fate, they could only worry since they've never met Father Nature in person or even seen him for that matter.

They both went wide-eyed as they walked through only for their sensitive skins to meet a nice warm and sunny terrain, a light breeze was blowing, bright green grass seemed to shine as did the small blue creek.

Hidan and Kakuzu weren't fazed since they've been here before, but they couldn't help but smirk at their protégés gawking expressions. Both girls could easily handle this temperature and hastily tried to make a run to feel more of this new terrain but their masters grabbed them shaking their heads; reminding them this is strictly a business trip.

"**No need to look that dismal upon arrival of my home. Damn, I'm not going to kill you all."**

The girls gasped when they saw him, the creator of both their worlds; his skin was split into separate black and white halves, green hair, fairly muscular, with bright golden orbs. He wore simple dressy khaki pants with a short sleeve pale yellow collared shirt which looked like a thin comfortable material and sandals.

The girls felt safe from his gentle aura, the white half was smiling gently at them as he chuckled, "I apologize for not inviting you two here sooner, especially not under these circumstances."

The students small smiles quickly faded away and lingered their shameful gazes downward. "Let's get this fucking over with." "I agree, enough with the fake hospitality."

Zetsu narrowed his gaze muttering, **"I don't like those tones; you two should set a better example for your protégés. Let's sit down to discuss what needs to done shall we."**

* * *

He led them to a nicely made wooden table under a large willow tree and they all took a seat. "Tobi! Bring the lemonade now if you please~"

Hidan and Kakuzu both snapped, "WHO!?"

Zetsu sighed as they all watched a young teenage boy coming slowly out of the simple white two story house with the beverages and gave everyone a glass. "Why everyone looking at Tobi like that?" **"They've never seen you before or heard that I have an apprentice now." **

"Hi! I'm Tobi!"

The girls smirked a little and said hello since he was SO cute; the misers on the other hand were still fuming about everything.

Kakuzu snapped, "Why can't you stop wasting our time and tell us what's going to happen!?" Hidan threw his glass and shattered it onto the ground yelling, "THIS IS FUCKING SERIOUS AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS ACTING LIKE NOTHING IS FUCKING WRONG! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT!?"

Zetsu growled in a low very dangerous tone, **"How dare you two speak to ME that way. I can easily have you removed from your duties with a snap of my fingers for your insolence." **"I don't desire for this to be an issue and cause more of a scene than it already is, but apparently you two want that to happen and lose your pupils before they're even put on trial amongst us and my guests."

Glacvia timidly whispered, "Guests Mr. Father Nature?"

He smirked and gestures his hand behind them and Kakuzu grunted and quickly stood up knocking his chair over, "Master Madara….you're here?"

Emberlex gasped and jumped up too grinning, "YOU'RE the old man's creator!?"

"Who else~"

His voice was smooth and deep, his eyes black as coal including his hair, but when he smirked evilly his eyes changed to a fiery blood red. "I thought I taught you better manners Kakuzu? Still as stubborn as always I see."

Emberlex was astonished and just blurted out, "WOW! Kakuzu did you NO credit how damn awesome you look!" "SILENCE EMBERLEX!"

* * *

Madara howled with laughter, "She's just like you its pitiful, retaliating against your own master, humiliation, and fiery temper from the looks of it and yet you have a student just like you when you swore you wouldn't."

Kakuzu's face turned a dark shade of red muttering under his breath as Hidan was about to burst out laughing too until Zetsu caught his attention. "Your master is here as well."

Glacvia has never seen her master go that white in the face until just now and followed his gaze to look behind the willow vines that hung like leafy curtains.

She could feel the danger and coldness of those eyes staring at them both, he was completely hidden behind the greenery apparently not wanting to be seen but she caught a glimpse of his eyes and necklace hanging around the bare portion of his chest.

"J..J…Jashin-sama!?"

"_Still as rude as always Hidan, though your creation is not what I expected from you. Far from it~"_

Hidan smirked, "I'm not fucking perfect and wanted someone loving and sweet unlike you Jashin-sama."

A dark chuckle was heard and caused Tobi to hide behind the woman whimpering as Zetsu rolled his eyes, "Stop being so intimidating and threatening Jashin, I asked for your presence as well as Madara to have a vote on this conundrum."

Madara sat next to his friend Father Nature whereas Jashin didn't budge an inch but could see and hear everything. The raven began, "Now we all know Glacvia here crossed the border and got caught by Emberlex, but that isn't so serious."

Zetsu scowled and muttered, **"I'M in charge here. You do this to me every time Madara." **Said raven just smirked and motioned for the bipolar to continue.

"Despite that rule being broken, it was bound to happen eventually. Which is what happened between you two misers as well but that's curiosity for you. The other trifle reason for this meeting is that your two students mated."

* * *

The girls blushed like mad since all eyes were on them now until Emberlex slammed her fist on the table, "I'M the one who tied her up and made the move on her, punish me! Glacvia was innocent!"

The woman was touched but refused for her to take the fall, "NO! I was the one who crossed the border and gave into her seduction!" "Seduction!?" "You were grinding all over me and kissing me, how could I NOT resist you!? We caused STEAM!"

"SILENCE!"

Madara was just chuckling up a storm as Tobi was blushing hearing all the naughty talk murmuring, "Tobi don't see the big deal."

All eyes were on him now, "That's what he and master….mmph!"

Zetsu face palmed as he covered his creations mouth from going further as Hidan grinned, "Well~"

"**Never you mind. Let's continue…..as you know this mating with the opposite element is rather..."**

Glacvia pouted, "I never heard of that concerning the rules though!" Emberlex nodded, "I read the rule book too and it NEVER said anything about opposite elements mating."

Madara arched a brow, "Let him finish girls. Mating is a tiny reason why you're here; mostly the main issue was merely crossing the border."

Jashin mused, _"Now that we see you two in person another problem has arose that cannot be overlooked."_

Zetsu clarified, **"You two weren't created appropriately. Isn't that right Kakuzu? Hidan?"**

Said two misers deeply frowned as their students stared at them with dumbfound expressions. Zetsu sighed, "The misers are allowed to create a protégé completely out of their own imagination which includes appearance and personaliy. As every master is allowed in their time of ruling and needing a successor when they retire; however, now that you're here in person we can see that's NOT the case."

* * *

The fiery teen snapped, "Like HOW do you know? What makes think that's even true!?"

Madara smirked, "It's simple. You have the scent of a human." The woman frowned, "Human scent?"

Zetsu nodded, **"Your masters created you from human remains or more appropriately, made you both almost an exact copy of a dead human." **

They both still didn't understand until the former snow miser spoke.

Jashin growled, _"If by rare occasion one of our kind copies the image of a deceased human they take their soul with them without their memories, hence why you two have a human scent."_

Glacvia collapsed into her chair with a frown, "So, instead of the human soul crossing over into the next world they were born anew….us." Emberlex bit her lip, "This is so messed up. I'm a reincarnation of a dead human."

Tobi pouted, "That's not really a bad thing is it? I mean, no human memories are here and it's still you…isn't it."

Kakuzu muttered, "No. Emberlex has the exact same appearance and personality of the human who died with some modifications I gave her like the red in her hair."

Hidan nodded, "Same with Glacvia; her hair color and skin tone is just different. I did tone her body up more too."

Zetsu hated how gloomy this was becoming, not wanting anything to turn sour, so mused, "So, how did the humans die?"

The heat miser glanced off to the side, "She was in a street fight with some bullies and fighting rather well, but one of the thugs took the cowardly approach and pulled a gun on her. I copied the human because I admired her strength and personality."

Hidan muttered sadly, "I couldn't think of what to create but wanted someone gentle and kind unlike my master and myself. I searched the human world looking for ideas when I saw the woman tending to many animals, more than she could afford, and just watched her from then on. She suddenly died in a car accident not even a week later by a drunk driver and snapped her neck; I HAD to copy her because she was what I was looking for."

* * *

Jashin silently watched his pupil almost go into tears, despising how upset he was but he couldn't blame him….his loud mouth of a student would've indeed failed to create his own pupil successfully. Once created, there was no returning or starting over.

The girls were on the verge of tears and both began walking away until the superiors stopped them as they announced, "Since we're rejects we'll just leave and they can create someone better." "Yeah, no need to take up space."

Hidan gasped, "No you're NOT sugarplum. I'm not giving you up without a fight!" Kakuzu for once was in agreement with the snow miser and stood by his side, "Nor will I. My spitfire isn't going anywhere."

Zetsu frowned and glanced at Madara, who in turned arched a brow and Jashin merely was solemn. The elder raven mused after much deep thought, "….Can't we overlook this just once?"

"**It's against the rules." **_"Rules are meant to broken on occasion."_

Tobi pouted and whined on bended knee, "Please Mr. Zetsu, don't take them away. Their souls don't have any memory of when they were human so it'll be ok." **"It's against the laws of nature Tobi, once a soul dies it needs to cross over. They're preventing that."**

Jashin snorted, _"It's been this long they've had it. Who's to say a human soul can't be reborn as something else. A death only leads to a new birth."_

Zetsu sat in deep thought for several minutes before announcing, "All in favor for Glacvia and Emberlex to remain as they are."

The misers held their breath when they saw Madara raise his hand, Jashin was next, but much to their surprise Zetsu did as well with a small grin.

"Meeting adjourned; the girls can stay AND mate if they so wish since there's no rule about that."

"FUCK YEAH!" He almost crushed his sugarplum in a tight hug as did Kakuzu before the girls embraced each other and already started kissing.

That didn't last long as Tobi jumped in and took over kissing them both as Zetsu gasped with a red face, "I will NOT have an orgy happen on my lawn in front of everyone!"

**TBC:**

**Once again, sorry for the LONG update but only one chapter to go.**

**Got to get Hidan and Kakuzu's smut in here and things going back to normal right? lol**


	5. Uncontrollable Steam

The girls giggled upon Zetsu's outburst and ran off, with the boy happily chasing after them as his mentor rubbed his temples, "Why must they all be perverts?"

Madara grinned evilly, "It's fun~"

"Master Zetsu! Can't Glacvia and Emberlex stay for the evening!? Please~"

Zetsu glanced at their mentors and they nodded.

Both misers felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted off their shoulders and was ready to head to their homes, Hidan not missing the intent stare from Kakuzu as they made their way to the portal.

"Why are you fucking staring at me like that you old burnt out flame?"

The heat miser snarled and instantly grabbed the back of his neck as soon as they landed at the border between their lands, quite relishing the hissing steam and chills going up his arm.

He growled huskily in his ear, "I'll show you how _hot_ my flame is still burning~"

Hidan began to panic despite how sexy that sounded, reluctantly allowing himself to be taken to the heat miser's castle. He didn't have time to think as his fur cloak was taken off and thrown onto the massive bed, it's coldness protecting his sensitive skin to the heat as he was roughly thrown onto his back.

"Get the fuck off me!"

Kakuzu just sneered and grabbed his throat, favoring the tiny whimper from the snow miser as he hastily undid those tight pants and jerked them off. "You've been a damn thorn in my side for years Hidan. I want nothing more than to hear you scream for mercy from me~"

"It'll never fucking happen you fucking TINY spark!"

* * *

"Yet you allowed me to bring you here my foul mouthed snowflake." Hidan made a kick towards the miser's face snapping, "Do NOT refer to me as something so cute!"

He yelped as his boots were removed during the whole struggle, panting rather harshly from his lack of oxygen and the fact he was completely nude now….and the heat miser's lustful stare was NOT comforting.

Hidan stopped resisting soon enough, for a few seconds mind you, when Kakuzu pulled out his proud erection. _He's not fucking tiny that's for sure…..he's not considering to…._

"You see what you do to me you annoying ice cube…and from the looks of it you have the _hots_ for me too."

The brute refused to release the smooth neck of his rival, wriggling his way in between the tone legs and lifting them up with his free hand.

Hidan's face began to turn blue from the lack of air but his erection began to throb terribly even more, Kakuzu noticed this and spanked his cheek.

The tiny gasp followed by a few more sent that erection to become more painful with leakage this time. "What a little masochist my snowflake is? I'll make you feel like you're dying soon enough~"

Hidan couldn't resist anymore, he wanted to feel the heat miser inside him….he wanted to be tortured by that thick steaming hot poker about to invade his ice cavern.

He grinned like mad when it came closer, stinging and burning to the touch but nothing compared when it was plunged inside him….hard.

He cried out in pure pain mixed with pleasure, his insides felt like he was frost bitten…an usual similarity to being burned.

Every thrust had his mind sent reeling, "Fuck~ I'm burning! Oooh~ is this was it feels like to be on fire?~"

The heat miser released the tight grip on the pale throat, gripping those lovely legs even tighter to get inside even deeper, "It could very well be Hidan~ Roll over."

* * *

The snow miser eagerly complied without trying to lose the thickness filling him to the brim, he moaned like a animal in heat being deprived for so long.

The combination of heat and ice made the whole room steam up in a cloud of mist, but luckily the miser had a window open so the room wouldn't be shrouded in fog.

"Fuck me! Fuck me heat miser!"

Hidan met the harsh painful thrusts from Kakuzu, who gladly complied to the plea savoring every motion, moan, and erotic sensation they both were feeling.

Hidan collapsed moaning louder, gripping the sheets and wriggling his slutty behind around, "I'm going to fucking melt~ Make me melt Kakuzu…ah…oooh….yes….more…more…."

That clinched it for them right then and there, Hidan screamed from the hot liquid being poured inside him and his neglected cock being pumped relentlessly by the growling beast behind him.

They both collapsed from sheer euphoria trying to regain their breaths until they heard slight moaning.

"Is that you old man?" "I thought it was you?"

They both weakly sat up and could tell it was coming from behind the front door. The misers just scowled as the heat miser pulled his pants back on and quietly opened the door.

He smirked and motioned for his new mate to come over, "My ass still fucking hurts~" A quick glare got the snow miser to weakly shuffle over in the nude and peeked out too before jerking the door open, "No student is allowed to fucking watch their masters fuck!"

The girls and even Tobi paled, even fondling each other in the process before running off with Hidan yelling, "YOU'RE LUCKY MY ASS FUCKING HURTS OR I'D….."

Kakuzu shut him up with a harsh kiss muttering, "We'll deal with them later...for now….I'm putting your mouth to better use~"

**FINISH!**

**SO sorry it took so long I lost my inspiration with my most recent stories but hope everyone likes the smut between Kakuzu and Hidan **


End file.
